


Lady and The Champ

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Substance Abuse, but still be prepared, im not listing everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: When Jesse convinces Angela to go see one of his friends box at an illegal venue, one of the fighters steals her heart, and Angela learns that even the most hardened of fighters has a softer side.College drop-out/Boxer AU





	1. Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that anon on tumblr. It might be late, but it was written after 1 a.m so it's on brand.

Angela swore under her breath. Jesse had always been a smooth talker, and now she regretted actually listening to him. The cowboy had somehow talked her into going to see one of his friends box in an underground, _highly illegal_  match. 

She really should have asked more questions, but she trusted Jesse to the ends of the earth. Even in high school as a foreign exchange student, he had always stood up for her against bullies. Jesse was her first real friend.  Angela was really starting to question their friendship at the moment, listening to him explain just who they were meeting. 

"She's Gabe's friends kid. Gabe said she's kinda my cousin. Real pretty girl, Egyptian. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Angie." 

She really hoped so. She was starting to sweat, thinking of all the possibilities and consequences of an illegal fight. It was very possible someone could die.  

Good thing she was a medical student. Or... Former medical student. No matter how many people told her she was a genius, the pressure of college was too much. It felt like her mind was shattering on a daily basis. The underage drinking didn’t help either, but she could only thank Jesse's younger sister, Sombra, for that. 

Before she could process every detail, they had arrived. 

It was an old building, looking like it would crumble at the slightest touch. Angela could see why they used it for fights. No one would look twice at the husk of a brick building, let alone wonder what was happening inside. 

Angela was suddenly more nervous than before, grabbing for Jesse's hand as they made their way down to the basement. The place was certainly popular to say the least.  

The space was packed with spectators. There were makeshift spot lights set up around the large room, just enough so that everyone could see. The heat of lights and the movement of bodies made the spring air hot and muggy.  

People were yelling into an open space, hollering to "Fuckin' get him!"  

They had made their way towards a familiar face at the edge of the 'ring'. Sombra was shouting, leaning down, encouraging someone to get up. 

"That's her, Angie." 

The blonde woman looked down, and what she saw was a bruised and bloodied woman straddling a shirtless man. She saw the girl attempt to hit the man in the face, but was taken aback when he grabbed her arm and switched their positions. He punched her over and over, even kneed her in the ribs. Angela flinched when she saw bare knuckle connect with teeth. I wasn't looking good for either of the fighters. 

Angela found herself encouraging the younger woman to get up, completely enthralled with the idea that maybe she could win. The two fighters danced around each other in the ring, and eventually, Angela caught a glimpse of her face. 

Her eyes were dark, filled with determination and pain. There was what seemed to be a tattoo under her right eye. Her lip was busted, and blood oozed from the corners of her mouth. Still, she persisted. 

Angela knew what was happening in the other girls head. She was calculating the man's weaknesses. 

The girl stepped closer to the man, catching him off guard when she kicked him in the shin. Angela heard a crack, then saw the man crumble to the ground. With a kick to the face for good measure, the young woman was declared victorious. 

She stumbled her way towards Sombra, barely able to use her right leg. She held her side, wincing in pain. A small smile towards Sombra and Jesse revealed a chipped tooth. Angela could tell she was barely conscious. 

Jesse held out a hand to the young woman, trying to introduce Angela.  

"Pharah, this is my good friend Angela." 

Pharah could feel heat rushing to her face. Maybe it was a concussion, but she felt strange. Finally making eye contact with Angela, she held out a shaky hand after wiping the blood on her tank top.  

"I-It's a pleasure."  

Pharah felt foolish, but felt her mind clear when she looked into soft, blue eyes. She could feel her stomach drop. That could just be the bruised ribs making her feel breathless... 

"Likewise." 

Angela didn't know how to feel when she saw the younger woman's eyes soften at her gentle touch. Pharah had to have been younger than her, 18 at the least, but she was certainly taller. Her muscles were toned, and Angela hoped she would be able to see just what was under that shirt. Was it hot in here or was it the girl in front of her? 

Jesse could tell that there was something between them, suggesting that Angela take Pharah back to her house in his truck, explaining that he and Sombra could follow behind on Pharah's bike.  

Angela agreed, telling Jesse that he and his sister should stop to get a proper first aid kit.  

Angela held Pharah's hand loosely, leading them from the basement out to the lot where the truck was parked. They had to stop briefly so that Pharah could sling an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders, and ran into little difficulty getting inside the vehicle. Angela told the younger woman to enter her address on her phone, and was pleased when she followed the directions quickly and silently. 

Angela turned the radio on, avoiding conversation. It wasn't wise to speak to the younger woman when her mouth was in the shape it was, but that was okay. 

She would talk to Pharah in her own time.  


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela takes Pharah home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really let fate decide this title, so I put the Spotify machine on shuffle and got Hamilton's Helpless. This chapter was alarmingly close to being Spleen Merchant. Thanks Spotify.

" _You are three minutes from your destination."_  A robotic female voice chimmed.  

Angela thanked every God she could think of, trying to refrain from touching her phone. She had sent Sombra a text a few miles back and wasn't sure if she'd received it. She needed more medical supplies than just a first aid kit, so she'd told them to head for her apartment. Angela knew a guy who could get her anything she needed. 

Pharah was trying hard not to fall asleep, just in case she really had a concussion. She'd turned the radio up fairly loudly, attempting to mumble along to the words. 

They'd entered a small neighborhood, and the blonde woman was more than thankful when they'd arrived at their destination. She loved Jesse to death, but diving that truck was a nightmare.  

Pharah lived in a modest house, not too big or too small, though Angela couldn't quite tell the exterior color.  

"Think you can get out on your own?" It was a rhetorical question, as the Swiss woman would jump at any chance to help. She was almost excited when the younger woman shook her head no. She hopped out of the truck and made her way around, pleased to see the door open and Pharah already attempting to get out. 

Angela turned her back to the other woman, patting her shoulder. Pharah put her arm around the smaller woman, leaning heavily on her. Mumbling something about a key under the flower pot, Pharah started to finally lose consciousness.  

Angela panicked, letting the other girl fall to the ground. Fumbling with the key, she finally unlocked the door. She attempted to pick Pharah up, surprised when she could pick the other woman up, but just barely.  

She pushed the door open with her foot, heart dropping when she saw every door in her immediate sight closed.  

'No bedroom right now. Couch.' Angela had found the living room easily, and found it appropriate to lay the taller woman on the couch. She was ecstatic to hear the faint sound of a motorcycle approaching.  

"Pharah, how are you feeling?" Angela knew it was no use, but she tried to keep Pharah awake. 

Pharah opened her mouth to speak, but only a soft groaning noise escaped. A motorcycle idled outside, Sombra busting through the half closed door.  

"Here, doc. I just grabbed your backpack and threw shit in." Sombra was only a short distance away, but still half tossed the bag to the other woman. "Jesse can carry her to her room, if he ever gets in here." Angela aknowleged the other girl, thanking her for bringing her things. She unzipped the bag, confused to find clothes inside, but relieved to see morphine fall from a balled up shirt. Angela made a mental note to thank her dealer later. Morphine already in the syringe was a blessing, especially when she needed a hit. 

Jesse entered the small home quietly, careful not to disturb the woman at work. The brother and sister stood by and watched as the good doctor injected the girls arm with the drug.  

"Jess, can you take her to her room?" Angela barely glanced at him, attempting to stuff the clothes back in her bag. He didn't answer, but instead made his way towards her, scooping her up as if she were a child. Pharah let her head rest on Jesse's chest, feeling something akin to comfort.  

"Like her?" He asked quietly, using a shoulder to open the door that was barely cracked. He could see Pharah turning red, chuckling softly when she murmured something about 'being too gay'. 

"Good thing she's stayin' here tonight, huh kid?"  

He could feel her stiffen as he laid her on the bed. That stare could set him ablaze, were her eyes open fully. He crouched down, attempting to make eye contact. 

"If you're lucky, she might tell you about her nickname." 

Angela entered the room, asking Jesse when they were leaving.  

"You ain't leavin'." He explained, gesturing to the young woman on the bed.  Angela could feel the heat rush to her face, remembering all those one night stands that meant nothing. Was it a one night stand if they were a patient?  

Angela tried to tell Jesse off, but he only laughed. After a minute he shouted, "Bye, don't let her die!" And the blonde woman felt her stomach drop. As long as she kept an eye on the girl, Pharah would be fine. No concussion. The younger woman started to stir a bit. 

"Pharah, could you roll over for me?"  

She obeyed, rolling onto her back. Angela asked if she could lift her arms, helping the girl take her blood stained tank top off. Her fingers breifly tangled themselves in an unseen necklace- dog tags.  

 Angela swallowed hard as her eyes passed over a toned stomach and pronounced hip bones. Putting her more adult thoughts aside, she told Pharah to get a bit of rest. She dared to lay next to the girl in her bed, ready to tell the girl it was for observation purposes only.  

After a few minutes, Pharah's breathing evened out, and Angela let curiosity get the best of her. She gently picked up the tags from the younger woman's chest. She could just barely make out the words in the soft light. 

Amari, Fareeha. 

She read over blood type, religion, social security. The girls blood type was nice to know, but she was curious as to why she didn't use her real name. Angela lay on her back, only one thought before she let sleep take hold of her.  

 _'Her name is just as beautiful as she is.'_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated


	3. A New Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this. Take this 2:30 a.m mess.  
> Also, gay shit ahead, so be ready.

Her arms were pinned above her head, the younger woman's free hand finding it's way under Angela's shirt. Fareeha was straddling the smaller woman, eyes hard and dark.  

"Tell me, doctor." Fareeha's voice had deepened a bit, making the blonde woman's stomach drop. She could get lost in those eyes, that smirk. She had opened her mouth to respond, but gasped as nails raked across her stomach. Her back arched toward the younger woman, signaling that she wanted more. 

"Tell me what you want." 

What did she want? Angela wanted nothing more than for Fareeha to use her like no one ever had. She wanted so her so much. All she could manage was to push her hips against Fareeha's. Angela had started to whimper, much to her embarrassment. 

"Angela?" Fareeha's voice sounded faint, concerned for the other woman. "Angela, are you okay?" She could feel a hand on her shoulder, but noticed that the younger woman's hands were still holding her arms or running under her bra.  

"Angie, wake up." 

Angela cursed inwardly, but sighed as she felt Fareeha's warmth comforting her. The older woman became embarrassed, realizing that she was spooning with the other girl. Her shirt had rode up to her chest, and she could feel an arm across her stomach. Yep, she was cuddling with an injured girl she had only met yesterday. And she was falling for her hard. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Angela gathered all the courage she could, and finally responded; "I-I'm fine, why do you ask?"  

"Well, you started to get really wiggly, and you sounded like you were screaming."  

Angela brushed it off, claiming it to be a nightmare. Pharah accepted the answer, and rolled over onto her back, asking for a check-up. Angela sat upright in the bed, running her eyes across that toned body that had found it's way into her dreams. She touched lightly at the other woman's side, pleased to see that there was barely even a look of pain. Swelling in her lip had gone down, all was looking well. 

"You may have a sprained ankle. I can help with that, though."  Angela had gotten out of bed to grab her backpack, pleased to see that Sombra had packed basics along with the morphine.  

Wrapping the bandage around Fareeha's ankle, she asked what her plans for the day were.  

"The day after a fight is always a recovery day. Sombra might come give me my money later, though."  

A puzzled look crossed Angela's face, Fareeha quickly explaining that Sombra took bets on the fights. Made enough sense. Suggesting that the younger woman still rest in bed, Angela made her way into the kitchen, aiming to get the younger woman a glass of water.  

She could hear the front doors mail slot creak open, and made a mental note to pick up the mail for Fareeha.  

Glass of water in hand, she picked up the mail and made her way back to the bedroom. She'd almost dropped everything when she saw the other woman standing bare chested near a dresser.  

"Mein gott... I-I'm sorry I-" 

Pharah waved a hand at the woman, brushing her off, saying something like, "You're a doctor you've seen it all." Well she wasn't quite... What Fareeha didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  

Soon, Fareeha was dressed, sifting through her mail, throwing it next to her on the bed. Bills, bills, more bills. And then a yellowed envelope. Addressed from Commander Jack Morrison. Fareeha panicked, almost ripping the envelope in two. Inside was a small slip of paper and a tag. 

 _"Do not_ _believe_ _them. I am alive, habibti."_   

Fareeha removed her dog tags, shaky hands adding one new silver tag. She held it tightly, only loosening her grip when Angela attempted to read the tag. 

 _Amari, Ana_  

Again, blood type, religion, social security.  

Angela was glad she was here with Fareeha.  

Losing a parent was something she understood. Not knowing if Fareeha even had a father, she took the girls hand in both of hers. As far as she knew, they were both orphans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only thought writing the beginning of this was "Hit me real hard with that gay shit."  
> As always, comments appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed while I was writing this. It's like if I write before 12 in the morning my computer basically tells me to fuck myself.

After  a long, painful quiet, Fareeha finally broke her silence. She began to stand, pointing feebly towards a back door. 

"Meet me in the... whatever... when you want." 

Angela felt something akin to sorrow. It was the younger woman's voice that did it. From the few short sentences she had shared with Fareeha, she could feel that her usual confidence and pride were gone.  

She was nervous to find the younger woman, feeling that familiar sense of dread building inside of her. 

 Grief, she found, did terrible things to people. From extreme acts of violence to the deepest depression. Angela herself had fallen victim to drugs, morphine being her top choice. The comfort that the numbness brought couldn't be described.  

The blonde woman approached the door at the end of the long hallway, hearing a steady _thud, thump, thump._  

Could she comfort the girl? Help her through this? 

_Thump, thud._  

She knocked once on the door, turning the knob to enter. 

_Tud, thud, thump, thud._  

"Pharah?" Angela kept her voice low, ready to turn and run, if need be. She saw the young woman standing in front of a punching bag. She took a moment to admire Fareeha's form. The muscles in her back defined by her black shirt, pants baggy, but not so much that it was unattractive.  

Fareeha breathed in hard, air cold against clenched teeth. The garage was bracingly cold, but she enjoyed it. It kept her steady. She stepped back from the bag, rubbing her knuckles. It wasn't wise to hit the bag with no gloves or wraps, but it was also pretty dumb to fight strangers for money while her mother was away. 

Angela called her name twice more before Fareeha looked at her. Was that sweat or tears?  

"Yes, doctor?"  

She hadn't planned what she was going to say, she was drawing a hard blank. What could she do besides pity the young woman? She had to start somewhere... Maybe her apartment. 

"Would you like to come to my house? I've got a little work to do, but you don't need to be alone right now. "  

Fareeha looked at the shorter woman, almost smiling.  She had so many things she wanted to say, most of them sarcastic. But all she had were questions. 

"Do you need a ride? Should I pack extra clothes? Are you kidnapping me?"  

The last question was obviously a joke, but all it received was a frown. Angela knew that there was one mode of transportation, and that was Fareeha's motorcycle. Maybe she should pack a bag, Angela tended to get too deep into her work, but if Fareeha was there, she could still care for her. 

After confirming that she can drive with her ankle, Fareeha was packing a bag to go spend some time at Angela's.  

Each of them sent a text to Jesse, almost exactly at the same time.  

_"She's coming back to my place."_  

_"I'm going to her apartment."_  

Angela checked and double checked her bag, making sure everything was there. She had taken out an injection of morphine for the younger woman, just enough to numb the pain for her ankle.  

"Give me your arm, liebling." Angela silently cursed herself, mind put at ease when the girl showed her arm and didn't question that words meaning. She very carefully pierced the skin, holding on tighter as Fareeha tried to withdraw her arm. 

"Angela, Jesse said that you might tell me your nickname." Fareeha blushed, observing the doctor dabbing her sweater sleeve at the small well of blood.  

Satisfied with her work, Angela finally told Fareeha; "Mercy." 

There were many questions that she had for the doctor. All Fareeha could do was hand the blonde woman her helmet, helping her with the strap.  

After heading outside and locking the door, Fareeha showed Angela how to hold onto her waist and stay steady on the back of her bike. It was all a lot for one morning.  

Angela pressed her head against Fareeha's back, bracing herself as she heard the kickstand lift. Fareeha chuckled as the smaller woman wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. The warmth from the embrace filled her with something that felt like comfort. 

She could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just take this. Maybe comment.


	5. A Bit of Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hell of a day.

The apartment complex where Angela lived was relatively large, the fence surrounding the community was tall, but not exceedingly so. It was nice.  

Finding a parking space would have been easy, but Angela suggested they park behind her car. Perhaps she just didn't need to drive her car soon. Fareeha didn't question it further. She was content to look at the flowers lining the sidewalk, happy to see they were starting to bloom. It was early spring, it would be easy for them to succumb to the cold. 

Angela lived on the ground floor of a three story building, apartment number D2. There were flower beds between each complex, red and white and pink flowers brought color to the darker buildings surrounding them. 

The doctor searched through her bag for her key, only stopping to glance at the rose bushes. 

"Hello, Sugar." 

Fareeha blushed, wondering if Angela was talking to her. She was startled to feel something brush against her leg. Her heart was racing, momentarily comforted to know that it was just a cat. Angela opened the door for both the young woman and the cat, nodding her head at both. The both took it as a sign that they could enter, Sugar leisurely walking towards the kitchen.  

"You've got a cat?" 

Angela shrugged her shoulders; "Sort of, Sombra found him out there one day and fed him, now he thinks he can come in here whenever."  

She made her way to a small kitchen table, pulling out a chair so that Sugar could get to a small tin bowl underneath. Fareeha stood awkwardly in the living room, waiting to see what she could and couldn't do.  

"You can do whatever you want, I'll be in my bedroom. Feel free to come see what I'm up to, grab a book from my shelf." Angela's suggestions intrigued the younger woman. Whatever she wanted? 

Fareeha made her way around the small apartment. The kitchen and living room were connected, as were bathroom and bedroom. It was simple and modest, just like the woman who occupied it.  

The only odd thing about the space was the bedroom. There were whiteboards on each wall, with scribbles of something Fareeha didn't quite understand. Angela sat on the edge of her bed, marker pressed to her lips.  

"Do you mind if I read here, on your bed?"  

Angela paid no attention to the younger woman, Fareeha only assumed she was deep in thought. She still wanted to be in the room, so she took a seat on the floor right beside the blonde woman. She'd paid little attention to the book she'd picked out, and soon found herself learning about symptoms of incurable diseases. 

About a paragraph into learning about rabies, Angela finally broke her silence.  

"Fareeha, what do you want to do in your lifetime?" 

The younger woman had given this much throughout her life. She traced the tattoo under her eye softly, thinking about what she would say. 

"My mother was a member of Overwatch. One of the world's top snipers. She had always put the needs of others before herself." 

Fareeha shook her head. Angela had asked about _her_ , not her mother.  

"In school, I took a basic engineering class. I loved it. Soon, I became fascinated with Mark 1- Raptora armor, I learned the ins and outs of how to repair and maintain it. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of joining Overwatch, protecting the innocent. But..." 

She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to tell Angela how she could join the Egyptian military, just like her mother. How she wanted to prove herself.  

There was a long silence between them, not uncomfortable. Angela wrote a few things on her whiteboard, erasing things, mumbling under her breath. Fareeha looked harder at the writing, some in English, some in what looked to be German.  

"Angie, are you German?" She wasn't quite sure if she worded that appropriately, but she was relieved to get a chuckle in response.  

"I'm from Switzerland, schatz." 

That made sense, it accounted for the accent. Again, silence. 

Fareeha got up, making her way around the room, stopping in front of a relatively clean board. All that was drawn was a staff of some sort, with questions written around it. 

"Mercy, what is all this you're working on?"  

Angela stiffened, nervous to have to explain this crazy idea to the other woman. She would sound insane, she knew it.  

"It's... Nano-biotics. I think that maybe if I improve upon nano-technology, it can be used to heal the body faster. Repair damaged limbs, improve the immune system. Perhaps even bring back the dead." 

Fareeha shook her head. Made perfect sense to her. She picked up a marker, drawing on the board in front of her.  

"What you're drawing on is a concept for the Caduceus Staff. It could be used on the battlefield, used quickly and easily. I just don't know how to build it." 

She was almost alarmed to see Fareeha erasing bits off of her drawing. 

"Don't worry, I promise I know what I'm doing. And I can build this for you, if you ask me nice enough." 

It hadn't occurred to Angela that she didn't have to do this alone. She was taken aback by the offer, but grateful nonetheless.  

"We might have to move this to my house though." 

Fareeha wished she could take it back, she regretted saying it the moment it left her mouth. Did she really just invite Angela to move in the second day she'd known her? 

Angela considered the offer, almost immediately accepting it. She suggested they could do it that day, eager to actually get this project going.  

"We've got to put it in your car though, I've got a fight tomorrow, so I have to take my bike home." 

Carefully removing the boards from the walls, she only just realized that Fareeha might change her life forever.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just accept this.


	6. What A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see, you. If this is a mess, I'm sorry.

Fareeha stood just outside the door, holding the cat that wasn't quite Angela's, but she guessed that he was now. Angela begged to take Sugar with them, because "Who will feed him while I'm gone?" 

"What are you even looking for anyways?" Fareeha called into the apartment. She went unanswered until the good doctor came outside, locking the door behind her. Angela turned red up to her ears noticing Fareeha stare at her. 

"What's wrong? Did I get marker on my sweater?" 

Fareeha shook her head no, handing the cat to Angela. Glasses were a weakness of hers, she hated wearing her own, but on Angela they looked perfect.  

"If there's nothing wrong, let's go. Just remember I have to follow you, so take it slow."  

Fareeha agreed to at least go the speed limit, laughing as Angela gave a heavy sigh.  

Both women spent the whole ride to Fareeha's house thinking about what this could mean. For Angela, it was a new opportunity and a new friend. For Fareeha, the question of how she could get the smaller woman into bed rattled her brain.   

A large truck in her driveway interrupted her train of thought, put at ease at the sight of Jesse and Sombra sitting in the bed.  

"There they are! We've been waitin' forever!"  

Jesse always did like to over exaggerate. Sombra let her know they'd only been there for five minutes. Angela pulled in behind Fareeha's bike, waving at them, looking like she needed help. Sombra rushed over to the passengers side, Angela rolling down the window. 

"I've got a surprise for you." 

Angela picked up her bag, revealing the small white cat underneath.  

"Sugar!"  

Sombra reached through the open window, gently picking up the cat. She always did have a soft spot for the little thing. Fareeha could hear Angela's laugh, high and sweet.  

Fareeha turned to Jesse, wondering why they were there. Before she could even get the question out, he stopped her. 

"Angie told me to bring some groceries. Said you'll cook if I buy." Pharah shook her head, but she was glad. Angela was starting to make herself at home. She'd only known the woman for about a day, and here she was, almost moved in and inviting people to dinner.  

"What about after dinner, Jess?" 

Jesse scratched his chin, unsure of what to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders.  

"Angie, get your ass out the car! We've got shit to move in!" He bound over to the car, excited that his friends were going to be closer, and maybe becoming something more. 

Fareeha grabbed the bags from Jesse's truck, seeing pasta sauce and noodles through the clear plastic. 

Spaghetti is easy enough. Her mother had taught her how to cook, but other than a few lessons, she'd figured out a few things herself. 

"Start putting everything in the garage, you know where all the tools are." 

Jesse threw up his hands, pretending to act hurt, saying something about 'all the hard work' they made him do. Fareeha mentioned something about going to a thrift shop for a couch after they were finished, Jesse and Angela agreed they would go, leaving Fareeha with Sombra as help.  

The sound of a power drill echoed through the house, along with Jesse's occasional scream of "Damn it!", making the two girls in the kitchen laugh.  

Angela and Jesse jogged down the hall into the kitchen, announcing that they would be back before dinner was done. Dinner wasn't even started yet, so maybe that was an accurate statement.  Sombra warned Angela to watch Jesse closely, as the man usually turned into a small child while at the thrift store, and to also pick a plain colored couch.  

The two left as quickly as they arrived, leaving Fareeha and Sombra alone. Fareeha quietly pulled out two pots, setting them on the stove. Sombra leaned against the counter, looking the other girl up and down. 

"You like her, don't you? I see the way you look at her. You looked like a real dork smiling at her laugh." Sombra's smile spread slowly across her face as she watched Fareeha turn red. It was almost as satisfying as watching her fight. 

Fareeha put her hands to her face, voice muffled, "Will you help me clean?" 

Sombra shook her head. This girl was hit hard, and it showed. The house was already spotless, but Sombra agreed anyway. She was getting a free dinner, so why not?  

"Yeah, let's get it done before they come home." 

- 

Quiet between the two friends was not uncommon, but this silence was unusual. Jesse felt Angela's tenseness in the air, it made him uneasy. Was it the couch they'd picked out? She said she didn't mind if he picked it out... Jesse just knew she hated it. 

"Why the quiet, darlin'? Usually you got my radio all the way up, screamin' to Lord knows what." Jesse really did feel like a concerned older brother, even though they were the same age.  

"It's Pharah, Jessie. She's so helpful, maybe too helpful. Does she want something from me?"  

Jesse sighed. Angela had some of the worst trust issues he'd ever seen. Of course Fareeha didn't want anything from her, save for affection. 

"You gotta remember, she just lost her mama, daddy ain't no where to be seen. My family and you, that's all she's got. She's willin' to let you live with her, she'll help you best she can." 

Angela stared out the window, saying nothing. Soon they would be back at Fareeha's house, unloading a couch into their garage, which would be Angela's new office.  

- 

"They're coming, lets set the table."  

Sombra grabbed plates and forks, setting the table for the four of them. She almost dropped everything as Jesse burst through the door with a loud but playful "Hunnies, I'm home!" 

After calming down from the scare, they'd all sat down to eat. The meal was quiet, but that was to be expected. Although, Sombra did suggest that they start a new TV show together. The trio agreed, that might be a nice way to round out the night. 

Fareeha realized the night was ending and began to panic. Should Angela sleep on the couch or should Fareeha offer to share her bed? She stood up, carrying her plate to the sink. 

"Jess, lets go carry in the couch." 

Jesse carried his own plate to the sink, then followed Fareeha out the front door. They carried in the couch in silence, as Fareeha's mind was occupied with pressing matters. Closing the garage door, they walked back inside, seeing Angela and Sombra sitting on the couch, searching for the title of whatever Sombra was fascinated with. 

Jesse sat next to Angela, Sombra spread out over her brother and Fareeha. They were very comfortable making themselves at home, and Fareeha was okay with that.  

She was less invested in the show than her phone, looking at an unread text from six minutes ago. 

 _Sleeping with me tonight?_  

She was beating herself up mentally, telling herself she really could've worded that better. The episode was at its end when she was answered with ' _T_ _hought you'd never ask.'_  

Fareeha began to sweat. Was that meant to sound as flirtatious as it did? Part of her hoped that it was, the other half was screaming. Why was she panicking about this? She'd been with plenty of people before the doctor, so why was this different? 

"Can we finish chapter one?"  

Everyone agreed that they should at least finish that, then come back for dinner and then the next chapter whenever they planned. Fareeha decided to test her luck. 

 _'Are you sure, doctor? I can be a rough time to sleep with.'_  

If this went wrong, she could pass it off as nothing more than night terrors. Fareeha could see Sombra smile from the corner of her eye. She was still vaguely aware of what was happening on the television. She felt her phone vibrate, her stomach dropping before she saw the text was from Sombra; _'stop being gay and watch the show'_. 

The show was almost over, she could tell. A man in black had just been shot with a dart, declaring that "The world is quiet here" before dropping into a pond. Fareeha guessed he had drowned. She'd all but given up on a text back, until her thigh buzzed. 

 _'I'll be the judge of that, soldier.'_  

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, mostly because of Angela, but also because Jesse and Sombra had gotten up. Jesse stretched and helped both the girls off the couch, hugging them both. He and his sister made their way towards the door, Jesse thanking them for dinner and Sombra telling them; "Don't catch an STD.", which made Jesse laugh.  

The front door closed, leaving the two women alone. Fareeha hadn't planned this far ahead, she'd forgotten that she would soon be left alone with the blonde woman.  

Angela, however, already knew what she was doing. Grabbing Fareeha by the hand, she pulled her towards the bedroom. Her grip was firm but comforting. They were approaching the bed at a rapid pace, Angela feeling like her heart was in her throat. She sat the young woman down on the bed, straddling her, running her hands under Fareeha's shirt.  

Angela's hands ran over toned abs, making her mind race faster. Any intelligent thought she'd previously had had gone out the window. What was it about this girl that made her lose control. A few heated kisses were exchanged. Fareeha could feel electricity run through her, and she loved it, but she didn't feel quite right. 

"Angela." 

The doctor stopped, one hand running a finger along the band of Fareeha's underwear, still kissing her neck. Fareeha wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, leaning back slowly.  

"I have to tell you something."  

Angela steeled herself, unprepared for this kind of intimacy. She lay her head on Fareeha's chest, the steady beat almost putting her to sleep. 

"I want to take things slow. I know I've only just met you but I think..." Fareeha breathed deeply, "I think I'm in love with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know that you'll receive help with absolutely anything, regardless." 

She felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her. Though, the actual weight on her chest had not answered her, because Angela had fallen asleep listening to the steady rhythm of Fareeha's heart. The silence in the room was comfortable. She had made peace with herself. 

Angela stirred a bit, trying to get even closer. She couldn't get closer, of course, but still she tried. Fareeha picked the doctor up, tucking her into the bed. Sugar had found his way onto one of the pillows near Angela's head, but the young woman made no effort to move him.  

Lots of things passed through her mind before she fell asleep. Tomorrows fight, what she had said to Angela, but mostly what was happening right now. Fareeha smiled softly.  

This was her little family, snuggled into bed together. And Fareeha couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for like 3 days, but my depression was like no.


	7. A Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there's some real gay shit up ahead. Also s/o to my gf for helping with said gay shit.

Through the haze of sleep, Fareeha almost hissed at the brightness of the phone screen, reading that it was 9:43 in the morning. She shoved her head into what she thought was the pillow, almost jumping out of her skin when it scratched her across the cheek. Fareeha supposed that Sugar wasn't so sweet. Well, he was sweet to Angela, at least. 

Where was Angela, anyway?  

Fareeha threw her legs over the edge of the bed, seeing the doctors rummaged through bag leaning against the wall. Maybe she was in the shower. There was only one way to know for sure. 

The bathroom was relatively close to Fareeha's bedroom, so the soft sound of water was easy to listen for. If only she knew just how powerful such a soft thing like water could be.  

- 

Angela's breath shook as she stood, back pressed against the shower wall, shower head in hand. The blonde was trying to keep as quiet as she could in fear of her new roommate hearing the whines of her name escaping thin lips. Angela's bottom lip ached from the pressure of her teeth, but it was nothing compared to the ache that settled in the bottom of her stomach. 

Thin finger switched the shower head to a rougher setting as she repositioned herself, her mind racing with the thought of her dream from the night before. 

_Dark hands roamed over pale skin as lips nipped at the smaller_ _woman's_ _neck._   _Angela could feel the smile across F_ _areehas lips as her nail carved a small line from the valley between her breasts to the curve of the blondes hip bones. Soft words of want caused goosebumps to raise across the good doctors skin, and it took all she had not to buck her hips towards the_ _callused_ _hand that teased at the waist of her panties._  

_Fareeha was soft, yet firm with every touch she_ _placed_ _on_ _Angela and it drove her wild._ _Finel_ _y_ _manicured nails tangled into dark hair as Fareeha shifted to her knees beneath Angela, and the Swiss_ _woman's_ _breath hitched when she felt the warmth of Fareeha's tongue press against her._  

She was so close, she needed just a little more... 

"Angie? I hate to disturb, but I'm bleeding to death." 

Letting out a breath she held to keep from screaming, she turned the shower off. Maybe soon she'd be able to finish. Angela toweled off quickly, throwing on a sports bra and shorts. She felt disgusting, having her still wet hair drip down her back, but if it was as bad as Fareeha said, she'd live with it. 

Opening the door, she was alarmed to be almost face to face with the taller woman. Fareeha had been leaning on the door, and almost fell through the doorway when Angela opened it. She was stunned. She knew that sooner or later she would see the doctor shirtless, but she didn't expect it so soon.  

"How are you dying?" Angela seemed suspicious. If she was really dying she would've come into the bathroom without announcing herself. Fareeha showed Angela her cheek, relieved to see  the doctors eyes soften. Angela shook her head, grabbing her towel and pressing it to the fighters cheek. After fights where she almost breaks bones, a cat is her downfall? 

Fareeha couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. She hadn't seen Angela with her hair down. It was a bit darker than usual, which Fareeha assumed was from the water. Her hair was just a bit past her shoulders, it softened her face. She was almost slowly leaning into the smaller woman. 

"You'll live. Let me get dressed now?" Angela almost regretted asking if Fareeha would let her dress. That could've been what she'd been craving for two days. It was too late to take it back, so Angela continued getting ready. She was halfway through combing her hair when Fareeha asked if she wanted to go to the Reyes-McCree house.  

"Jesse says uncle Gabe picked up a new puppy, so we _have_ to go." Fareeha was more suggesting than telling Angela that they were going, also throwing in that they could stay until the fight. Angela agreed, telling the younger woman that she would be driving them in her car. Fareeha seemed confused at first. 

"Remember your last fight? You could barely walk on your own, you're not riding that glorified bicycle." Fareeha pretended to be offended, placing her hand on her chest. It made Angela laugh, and that was good enough for Fareeha.  

Fareeha was dressed enough, Angela was overdressed if anything. Finally convincing Fareeha to grab a jacket, that she had to get from her mother's closet, they left for the Reyes-McCree house. 

- 

Fareeha always loved Gabe's house. It was a medium sized house with a large front and back yard, which was great for Gabe. The man couldn't stop rescuing animals. Usually they were strays that he could tame, but he did have a few shelter pets he took great pride in. The few animals that hung around were two cats, Thomas and Jellybean, and three dogs, Abigail, Rose, and Lafayette. 

The man himself was a part of Blackwatch, and was training his two adopted kids in the arts of espionage and military strategy. That was another reason Jesse watched Fareeha fight. He knew the late Ana Amari, she was on of the best hand-to-hand combatants he'd ever seen, and she'd taught her daughter well. 

The dogs ran to the fence at the sight of visitors, making the women smile. The largest dog, Lafayette, howled loudly at the two. Fareeha threw her head back, mimicking the dog.  

"What did I tell you about yellin' at my dogs, kid?"  

Fareeha knew that voice anywhere. That was the man who would carry her on his shoulders whenever she asked. Still, she looked at the man and howled, making him laugh. Gabriel Reyes was a tough man, but he had a heart of gold. He threw his arm around Fareeha in a side hug, and directed his attention towards Angela. 

"Angela, mi vida, what did I tell you about hanging out with punk kids? Amari here is a good for nothin' punk." They both knew he was joking, the playful tone and smile on his face only added to the humor. Gabriel told Angela that Jesse and Sombra were in the back, nodding towards the back yard. The young woman took the hint and headed around the house.  

Gabriel patted Fareeha on the shoulder sympathetically. "Kid, I don't know how to tell you this. Your mom... She ain't comin' back." He paused, waiting for the young woman to absorb the information, then continued. "I know you've been fighting to make money, and you're damn good at it. I've gone to see you a few times." 

That took Fareeha by surprise. She should've known. Her mother always did have Gabe look after her while she was away. Only she knew the truth though. 

"I knew she wouldn't come back one day. Often times, snipers lay in darkness, and it is in the darkness that death feels most at home." 

Gabriel looked at the girl, surprised that such a thing could come from someone so young. He shook his head. 

"Well, I'm making sure you're taken care of until tonight. Go out back with those other heathen children, don't hurt yourself. I'll have dinner ready about 5:30, so make sure you wash up before." 

Fareeha gave her uncle a quick hug before running around the house. Gabe stood silent in thought for a few moments after. That was the little girl he'd taken care of for so long. That was the little girl he'd watched grow up, promising her mother he would do anything to protect her. If only she really known what he'd done. Perhaps she would soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it a bit short because I thought it was a little long, so dinner and the fight is next chapter. Also, my mom calls me mi vida, so I'm just assuming it's something every mexican parent does.


	8. Deadeye's Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see.

Fareeha found the other three "heathen children" in the backyard, sitting in the grass, a small puppy in the middle of them. Jessie held the dogs front paws, shaking them a bit in an effort to play with the puppy, but all he got was soft bites on his fingers. Soon, the puppy found interest in other things, running away from the group. Maybe Fareeha could play with it later.  

Jesse got up quietly, wiping the grass and dirt from his pants. He nodded his head towards the garage, telling the young woman to follow him. She knew what they were getting. Gabriel kept training mats in the garage, so that they "wouldn't bust their ass too bad", as he always said. This would seem odd to a lot of people, but Gabriel knew that his kids expressed interest in his work. 

The mats were to train them in hand to hand combat, which would be useless in retrospect. In what world would the enemy take the time to lay down a foam mat before stabbing you? Still, Gabriel took precautions.  

The two layed the mats down on the lawn, pushing them as close together as they could. Angela and Sombra sat by and watched, only one of them perplexed by what was happening. Sombra jumped up excitedly, hoping that she would be able to practice with Fareeha. The older woman looked unsure, but agreed.  

"Jess, if we get the other mats, maybe you could teach Angela." Fareeha aired on the side of caution with her suggestion, but the man agreed. Angela looked a bit worried, but the younger woman knew that she could handle herself. Plus, Jesse would never push Angela too hard. 

After the extra mats were brought out, it began.  

Fareeha found that Sombra was surprisingly strong and used her size to her advantage. She was impressed. Soon, she suggested they take a break and watch the other two. Sombra unhappily agreed. They were both somewhat alarmed to see the two shirtless, which only meant that Jesse was taking this seriously.  

"Try it kid, I dare you." Jesse was testing her. Fareeha looked at the older woman just in time to see her smirk. It made her stomach drop. Angela took one step towards Jesse, satisfied to see that she had fooled him. She took two steps back, making Jesse over extend and fall off balance. She laughed when he fell face first onto the mat. They all jumped hearing a man laugh, all turning so see Gabriel doubled over. 

"That's my girl!" He managed between breaths. It made Angela's heart jump. Maybe she had what it took after all. After Fareeha had mentioned Overwatch... She'd seriously considered it for a brief minute. 

After catching his breath, Gabriel let them know that he would be starting dinner soon, so start packing it in. Had they really been practicing for that long?  

"You've got an agile mind, Doc. We gotta work on the rest though."Jesse got up, pulling the woman into a hug. Satisfied, she helped Fareeha and Jesse place the mats back in their place.  

Inside the house, they found Gabriel in the kitchen, hard at work. All of them asked if they could help, but he only agreed to let Sombra stay and assist. After receiving some aggravated mumbles, Gabriel suggested they go to the living room and watch one of Jesse's favorite movies.  

Jesse said something about it being a kids movie under his breath, sitting on the couch and changing the television to something about gangs. Both Fareeha and Angela found that odd. You would think that Jesse would want absolutely nothing to do with such things, ever since Gabriel saved him from one of the deadliest gangs in the south. Only Fareeha noticed Sombra tense up at the mention of one. 

The two girls found purchase on the bar stools that overlooked the kitchens island. Watching Gabe cook fascinated Angela. A man with such a deadly reputation was making his children and their friends pancakes and eggs. Gabriel never left his home with such softness. On missions with Blackwatch, you were lucky to be teamed up with him, or even just on his side, as he left no survivors from the opposition. 

Soon, dinner was done, and Gabriel was fussing at Jesse to "sit at the table, because we're having a nice family dinner, damn it".  

There was silence at the table, everyone enjoying their dinner. Gabriel was the first to break the silence. 

"So, angel, have these three knuckleheads talked to you about Overwatch yet? I know Jess had been tellin' you about Blackwatch but that's just gonna be in this house for now, not that I don't trust you." 

Angela finished chewing, and told the older man that Fareeha had said something about joining when the time was right. She could immediately tell she had said something wrong. Fareeha had tensed up, looking at Gabriel the way a puppy looks at its owner when it's in trouble. Gabriel, on the other hand, just shook his head. 

"Your mom said I had to look after you, but you're an adult now. Gotta make your own choices now. Just know that I'm always here to help. That goes for all of you." He looked around the table, his eyes soft and caring, "I love you all. Now finish up dinner, your fight's real soon, if I'm right. Yeah, I know the times for the fights, Pharah." 

None of them should be surprised. He was a covert operative, after all. 

After finishing dinner and helping Gabriel clean up, they headed out. Angela somehow got the four to agree to take her car, which was a miracle in itself.  

It took only a few minutes to reach the venue. When they reached the basement of the abandoned office building, they were glad to see they had already started. Fareeha took off her jacket, putting it around Angela's shoulders.  

"It's got my last name on it," She explained quickly, "We don't use real names here." Angela nodded, following the younger woman closer to the edge of the fight. Jesse and Sombra were already there taking bets, watching closely. If Fareeha was lucky, she could get in next. 

Watching one competitor get dragged away, obviously unconscious, Jesse and Sombra collected their money and Pharah stepped into the open space. Angela watched a large man step towards the young woman and shake her hand, a simple but kind gesture. She really hoped he would take it easy on Pharah.  

The beginning of the fight was a blur to Angela, as she was bothered by a man who kept trying to talk to her. After a few failed attempts to start a conversation, he withdrew. She was not so lucky the second time he came around. The man grabbed Angela by her arm, dragging her to a back wall. She tried to scream, but either no one could hear her or no one cared.  

"You wanna stop squirming?" He growled near her ear, making her shiver. There was a cold realization setting in, tip of a knife pressed against her throat. She could scream again, but that could get her killed. She searched the crowd, hoping to catch at least one person's eye. And she did.  

Sombra disappeared, edging around the crowd, finding her way back to her brother. She cupped her hand around her mouth, making sure only he could hear her, trying not to blow things out of proportion.  

Jesse was trying as hard as he could to get to Angela, and he'd gotten there just in time. Beads of blood trickled down Angela's throat. It was an injury, but not so severe.  

"'Scuse me sir, but you don't just touch what ain't yours." 

Jesse grabbed the man from behind, giving Angela just enough room to escape. They both wondered where Sombra could be, but paid less mind when the man turned himself in Jesse's grip. He pushed off from Jesse's shoulders, kicking him in the knee. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain.  

It had become unusually quiet. People had stopped yelling, cheering for their pick. Sombra made her way back around the crowd.  

The stranger grabbed Jesse by his chin, giving him no time to react to what was about to happen. 

Pharah rushed through the crowd, followed by the man she was just fighting. They were both bruised and bleeding, but now held one common concern.  

It was if the world was quiet, still, if only for a minute, as the stranger brought the knife down. Angela and Sombra locked eyes, and felt as if this wasn’t real. Pharah rushed to Jesse, catching him, sure to help him avoid banging his face on the ground. 

Through Jesse's screams, the doctor heard the young woman tell the man to keep it in. The man Pharah had been fighting had restrained the stranger, pinning him against the wall, with the threat of being crushed.  

Angela finally got a good look at her friend.  

There was the knife that once found purchase on her skin, stuck in Jesse's eye. She knew they had to leave, to get to a hospital. How would they explain this?  

Angela was frozen, her friends jolting her out of her stupor.  

"Mercy, the car." Sombra urged the older woman to leave, go to the car while she and Pharah helped Jesse up. They made it up, eventually, Fareeha attempting to make jokes to help Jesse through the pain. 

"McCree, don't McCry."  

He chuckled as he was being layed in the back seat of Angela's car, head resting on his sister's lap. He was losing consciousness, fast. Angela had to get to the hospital, now. 

How had their night turned so fast? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering why I'm writing Gabe like the nice uncle, I'm writing him based on my own uncle (Rest his soul) and only thought it would be appropriate. Old soldiers don't die, and they don't fade away.


	9. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I wanted to finish this before the wedding I have to go to tomorrow, so take this.

Angela found herself numb to it all. She looked in the rear-view mirror, only somewhat relieved to see Sombra leaning in close to her brother, stroking his hair. Angela could only just hear what she was telling him. 

"Sana, sana, colita de rana." Sombra's voice shook. She never showed any sign of weakness, but here, in this car with the people she loved most, she was on the verge of tears. "Si no sana hoy, sanará mañana." 

Jesse smiled. He'd always heard Gabriel say the same to his sister. He had told himself long ago he would never receive this kind of attention, but he enjoyed it. Jesse was very suddenly worried about the good doctor.  

"You gonna make it, doc?" His voice shook. Talking hurt, but he still wanted to make sure Angela was okay. Angela stared out at the road in front of her, feeling the warmth of her own blood reach her chest. She very calmly removed one hand from the steering wheel, barely touching her fingertips to her throat. There was a lot more blood than she thought. 

"Gabe, it's Jesse." Fareeha's voice was a touch deeper, more serious. "Meet us at the hospital, now." Fareeha hung up. That was it. She didn't wait for a response, didn't give Gabriel time to process. If she learned anything from her mother, it was that if someone's hurt, there are no pleasantries. 

They would reach the hospital soon. What would they say? They could pass it off as a mugging, if they were smart about it. 

Sombra felt as though her blood was boiling. The man, the stranger, she knew him. The barely visible lines that raised from his skin, the ink that would illuminate in the basements and alleyways of God knows where, she recognized it. That was the same design that would soon find its new home on her skin. She could very easily leave, never give it a second thought, but they were vital to her mission. 

The car idled in the hospitals parking lot, Fareeha barely waiting for the car to be put in park before getting out. She rushed around to the drivers side, opening the back door, holding out both hands for the older man to grab. Jesse hesitated. Moving closer to the car, Fareeha wrapped Jesse's legs around her waist. 

"Remember when I picked you up to help you over that fence?" 

Jesse laughed at the memory. Of course he remembered. When you're lifted a 6 feet off the ground by someone who benches more than you weigh, you remember. 

"Trust me." 

Jesse wrapped his legs around her as tight as he could, weakly grabbing both of her hands. Fareeha looked to sombra, who was angrily staring at the headrest of the passenger seat. She needed help. 

"Angela, please." 

Angela was already out of the car, getting angry at herself for staining Fareeha's jacket. She was impressed to see the young woman completely lift Jesse. 

Angela moved to his left side, ready to catch him, or do whatever she could, if he fell. She heard Fareeha count backwards from three, easing Jesse down and the numbers descended.  He seemed steady enough to walk with Fareeha alone, which left her with Sombra. Was she in shock? 

"You two go, we'll be right there." Angela soon found she was talking to the wind, as Fareeha had already helped Jesse to the doors of the emergency room. 

"Sombra, are you okay?" Angela felt like a concerned older sister. Sombra gave no response. "Let's go, your brother's in there." 

That seemed to snap her out of it. Angela wasn't surprised to find tears in the corners of Sombra's eyes. She was shaking, trying to get out of the car. She held a hand out to Angela. It was a warmth that she needed, to know that they were there for each other. 

"Is he gonna be okay, doc?" 

Angela sneered. Sombra knew damn well she was no doctor, and everyone calling her that was starting to get to her. Still, she led Sombra towards the emergency room. 

"You know I'm not a doctor." Her words held an edge that was sharper than a razor. 

"You gonna tell her that?" Sombra sounded hurt, almost betrayed at Angela deceiving one of her friends. Angela shook her head, lowering her voice as they stepped through the doors. 

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." 

It would hurt her. Angela knew that. That's how they met, the good doctor patching up a fighter that was _just_ shy of a concussion. Now, they were nearly living together, Fareeha giving anything and everything she could to help Angela with her research. It might ruin her.  

The emergency room was lit by the harshest fluorescent lights either of the women had ever seen. The woman behind the counter was talking to a man with what looked like a broken arm. Gabriel sat in a corner, legs crossed and hands folded. Angela knew that look. She and Jesse had gotten that look many times. He looked like a disappointed, but caring, father.  

Beside him, Fareeha held her head in her hands. Angela took the seat next to the young woman, Sombra taking the seat beside Gabriel. They all sat in silence for a while, until Gabriel finally spoke. 

"So girls, care to tell me what happened?" He gave a pointed look to Sombra, who lowered her head and took a deep breath. For her plan to succeed, she could say nothing. Angela told him everything, as neither of the younger women spoke, and she was the only one there for it all.  

Gabriel said nothing, getting up for a moment to get a few tissues from the front desk to tend to the blondes wounds. The girls looked at each other, frightened for the young man. Gabriel never said if he was okay.  

He wiped carefully at Angela's neck, placing his other hand gently on her shoulder. Hissing in pain, she reached out for Fareeha's hand. She was glad to feel the warmth of the woman's hand, squeezing hard every time Gabriel passed over the cut.  

"He'll live. I know this doctor, worked on everyone in Overwatch. She says he'll lose the eye, but she can look into robotics and see what they can do. If they can fix up Morrison, they can fix the kid. Plus, you'd never know one of Jack's eyes was fake just by lookin', would you?" 

The girls felt at ease, at least he would live. Fareeha wondered if they would ever be able to wrestle again, Angela worried she would never be able to look into those soft brown eyes without knowing it was her fault. Sombra felt like she could never look at her brother again. 

Sombra's head was starting to hurt. Was the money she was making selling her skills really worth it? 

Angela left the emergency room very suddenly, scaring the girls, but worrying Gabriel. He'd know that girl since she and Jesse were 17, he knew when something was bothering her, but he just assumed it was stress about Jesse. Fareeha followed her out into the dark, determined not to let her be alone again. She found the older woman leaning against a wall, drawing in shaky breaths.  

"Angela, are you okay? You scared me running out like that." Fareeha's voice held concern, which only made the tears in the corners of Angela's eyes spill over onto her cheeks. It was now or never.  

"Fareeha, I'm not a doctor. I couldn't even get through med school, I'm not what you think I am." Her voice shook and cracked, and she hated herself for it. Angela wanted so much to bury her face in Fareeha's chest and never leave.  

Fareeha said nothing. She needed a moment, yes, but so did Angela. There were so many things she could say. She was mad she'd been lied to, yes, but she was also grateful that Angela told her.  

"You're brilliant." 

Angela was caught off guard by the simple statement. A few more moments passed before Fareeha spoke again. 

"If you're even half as smart as I think you are, you will figure out your nanotechnology. If that's how you want to help people, heal people, then that's fantastic. You'll be a great doctor one day, Angie." Fareeha's words were genuine, she smiled through it, hoping to make Angela feel better.  

Angela looked at the blood stained sleeve of the young woman's jacket and wiped her eyes. There was no use in trying to keep anything else off of it.  

"You'll be a great soldier someday, Amari." Angela laughed a bit, making Fareeha smile even more.  

The younger woman shook her head, "College first. I'll be the best engineer you've ever seen."  

Angela believed that. If she was able to repair Mark 1- Raptora armor as a high schooler, the would-be doctor could only imagine what else Fareeha could do. The two embraced, starting to head back in to check on Jesse's status. Fareeha starting to wonder if either of them could get Sombra to crack. 

In time, perhaps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom would tell me the "Sana sana..." thing every time I was hurt and even sometimes when I would just like, pop my knuckles.   
> Pssssst... You can leave me comments it's okay I promise.


	10. Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, y'all.

Hours had passed since any of them had last seen Jesse. Gabriel had told the girls to go home and get some rest, but they all refused. He wanted to take a picture of the girls fast asleep in the emergency room, just to prove his point. Sombra had fallen asleep in Fareeha's lap, Angela asleep on the young woman's shoulder. 

Gabriel felt like a proud father, and he was. He had two great kids of his own, and two girls who were practically family. There was a growing sense of regret gathering in his chest as he looked at the young Egyptian girl. If all went to plan, she would never know what happened to her mother or his involvement in her death. He absolutely hated to bring down Overwatch, especially since Angela wanted to be a part of the organization, but it had to be done.  

"Reyes, need you." A female voice rang through the near empty room, loud enough to wake the girls, but not quite loud enough to shake Gabriel from his thoughts. The doctor spoke louder this time, "Reyes, front and center." 

Gabriel's head snapped up, almost tripping trying to stumble to his feet. The doctor did not wait for him to follow her, as they had been through this many times. His time as a recruit and commanding officer had gotten him used to following the doctor, as he knew she would not lead him astray. 

The girls watched Gabriel disappear down a long corridor, Sombra and Angela both embarrassed that they'd fallen asleep on Fareeha. Sombra felt suddenly panicked, remembering that one of her clients had just taken her brother's eye out. Her breathing was becoming erratic, she was starting to feel that crushing sadness in her chest. Her thoughts were racing. 

 _'He's going to find out h_ _e's going to find out h_ _e'll kill me.'_  

The two older women looked at her, eyes full of concern. That only made Sombra feel worse. She'd known Angela since she was 12, looking up to the woman like a sister. Fareeha was one of her best friends. She would have to leave them, eventually.  

Sombra could feel the world closing in on her, realizing she would be leaving her family. If Gabriel didn't find her and kill her first, Jesse would.  

"Sombra, müüsli _,_ breathe. What's wrong?" Angela placed her hand on Sombra's knee, hoping to calm the girl a bit.  

She had to decide right now. She could tell them and risk her father finding out and killing both her and her client, or she could keep her mouth shut and handle it herself. No matter how much she wanted to handle everything herself, she needed help.  

"I know who that was. That guy who hurt you and Jess." She got no response from either of the women. "He's Muertos, buys my services. Not entirely sure why he went after you, doc."  

Fareeha tensed. If Sombra knew who that was, then she could find him.  

They sat in silence, thinking about this new information. No one wanted to speak, and they were fine with that. None of them  even moved until Gabriel returned.  

"He's awake now, if you want to see him." He spoke to no one in particular, but they all responded like he had said each of their names. Gabriel led them down the corridor, telling them to take it easy on the boy.  

Jesse wasn't in the worst shape. Well, he didn't look like he had just been stabbed in the face, at least. His hair was a mess, face pale. Still, upon the girls' arrival, he held a smile. Angela always did say he could smile in the face of death itself and charm his way out. Little did she know, he did exactly that at one point in his life.  

Did he have... two eyes?  

Fareeha was the first to notice this. "McCree, can you McSee?" It sounded like it came so naturally to her, like she didn't even mean to make the joke. Gabriel sighed. She was always like this. At least Jesse laughed, that's all she was really aiming for anyways. 

"Yeah kid, I can see." He turned his attention to Angela, pointing to his new eye. "Can't even tell, can ya? Look just like me again."  

Angela found herself at Jesse's bedside, gently cupping his face. His new eye looked just like the old one, same soft brown that comforted her. In that moment, Angela realized that everyone she loved had the same brown eyes. They truly looked like a family, even Fareeha could pass for Gabriel's child.  She brushed it off, but it still comforted her. 

"Doctor said that he can leave in a few hours. You two can go home, he'll be safe with me. Sombra, you can go with 'em if you want." Gabriel was more telling her that she was going than suggesting. She shook her head yes and followed the women out to the car.  

They headed home, radio filling the silence, Angela humming along. Sombra's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Fareeha. Why didn’t she just say what she needed to say? Sombra immediately realized why. 

 _"Next time I'm going with you"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Müüsli means little mouse I think?? Knowing more than one language fucks me up so I'm sorry if I'm wrong on that.   
> Also, I love when y'all comment??? (If y'all are interested, I have a little somethin' written about McCree meeting death itself)


	11. An Eye For An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie to y'all, writers block had me fucked up, so I'm sorry it's been so long.

The girls vaguely remembered entering the house and passing out. Fareeha was somehow convinced by Sombra to sleep on the couch with her, Angela had made her way to the bed.   

Sleep did not come easily to Sombra, thoughts racing through her mind. This was the day she had an appointment that was very important. It was detrimental that Gabriel didn't know where she was, so she told no one. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, feeling that small sense of much needed comfort that came from the girl sleeping behind her.  

The girls slept, Sombra waking much earlier than her friends, thankful that Fareeha was a bit of a heavy sleeper. She would be gone for hours, hoping that Fareeha could pick her up when she was done. Maybe she could take a syringe of morphine from Angela's bag... 

Deciding against it, she locked and closed the door behind her, wondering when the two lovebirds would wake up.  

Fareeha stirred first, only about an hour after Sombra left. She could use this opportunity to her advantage, find the Muertos that hurt her friends. She had only a few guesses about where the gang could be, and an even slimmer chance to find just the man she was looking for. Waiting for Sombra was an option, yes, but she could very well get in the way. 

Quietly grabbing a jacket and getting her motorcycle from the garage, Fareeha set out to look for her man.  

- 

It took a good hour for Fareeha to find the Los Muertos hideout, she reminded herself to thank Sombra for the smallest clue of a blacklight left in her pocket.  

She was scared, but that feeling was replaced with something akin to hate as soon as she entered the dark space, in an old building not far from where she fought. This part of town always freaked her out, nothing but abandoned buildings and a couple parks. It made sense that she would find the Muertos here. 

A few of the members whispered as she passed, but she paid them no mind. She was here for one person, and she wouldn't leave until she found him. 

It made her uneasy, the sight of the glowing tattoos. It was appropriate, the luminescent bones drawing attention to those who craved it. Fareeha supposed that's why Sombra joined. One color in particular stood out to Fareeha, a bright orange.  

She moved closer to the man, feeling the heat of anger wash over her. He didn't even bother to look at her.  

How should she go about this? She could kill him with kindness, as her mother had taught her. She could just beat him, like her uncles had taught her. The options cycled through her brain as she approached the man, but she was stopped. 

"That's close enough, mija. What's your business?" His voice was familiar, Fareeha remembered the man shouting in protest, telling Fareeha's former competitor to let him down. How was he so calm? Perhaps he had no clue of what was about to happen, then again, neither did the young fighter.  

Fareeha said nothing, balling her hands into fists, making an audible cracking sound. A few people had gathered around the two, assuming some fight would take place. This stranger was the only one of them that had orange ink staining his skin.  

"Leave us alone." He waved them away, warning them, "If any of you interfere, you won't be going home." They all seemed used to this threat, returning to their small groups, still glancing in their direction. Fareeha wondered if this type of thing happens often. 

The man started towards her, but she held her ground. He didn't seem hostile, which was odd to her. Didn't he just stab two people? Now he was just _here,_ continuing his life, as normal. The human mind is an enigma. 

"You're here 'bout what I did to that cowboy bastard, right?" He knew that's what it was, but he continued, "Got what was comin' to him, don't deserve such a pretty girl." Fareeha felt a deep burning in her stomach. Angela wasn't Jesse's. Angela was.... Close to Jesse. The young woman wondered when she would be that close to the good doctor.  

Receiving no response, he moved closer. "Blondie's got quite the idiot for protection, huh?" He laughed, low and cruel, stopping right in front of her.  

Fareeha thought for a moment, thinking that she should respond. She smiled, pleased to see that he didn't expect that.  

She reached out, grabbing the front of his shirt, hitting him hard with her free hand. The stranger cried out, but the other members simply looked on. Fareeha hit him again and again, feeling a sick happiness at having his body sag. The young woman layed him on the dirty concrete, hitting him once more for good measure.  

There was one nagging thought of _'I shouldn't do this',_ but she soon remembered that if Gabriel found this man, what happened next would be the least of his problems.  

The fighter grabbed him by his hair, positioning one finger just above the man's eye. Fareeha remembered the way that Jesse screamed, hoping she would hear the same from this man. Without hesitation, she pressed her finger into the eye as hard as she could.  

It felt disgusting, but some part of her brain said that this was right. Blood coated her hand as the man thrashed underneath her. The Muertos had gathered around the two, horrified by what they were witnessing.  

Deciding enough was enough, she retracted her hand, wiping the blood on the front of the man's shirt. She released the man, who was almost unconscious. As she walked towards the edge of the group, she heard the man weakly tell them; "Don't touch her." 

She smirked, watching the Muertos part to let her pass. There was something to this that she liked, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  

As she made her way to her bike, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 3 missed calls and 4 texts, all from Sombra. 

- 

Sombra leaned against the wall, almost too weak to stand. She would absolutely have to explain why she was in this part of town, but she would come up with something. 

Her back ached, and the world was spinning. It would be a miracle if this didn't get infected. That meant she would have to tell Angela as well... She could do that. She could trust the two of them, right? 

The sound of that annoying motor was a gift, and she was grateful.  

Fareeha didn't even bother to get off her bike, and she was glad to see Sombra get the hint. The younger woman climbed on the back, weakly wrapping her arms around Fareeha.  

"Where you been, casanova? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" 

Fareeha made a noise resembling a 'no', trying to get back onto the road. Sombra knew where she had been, and she would see the damage in a few days, but for now she was headed back to the Amari house. She really hoped Angela had some morphine left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe tell me what you think?


	12. A Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all. Sorry it's been a while, it's the depression. But I'm thrilled to present y'all with this chapter!

Angela's coffee was more whiskey than anything. She'd made a note to buy more, even though the bottle was almost full. She felt a little guilty, taking something that wasn't hers, but she soon got over it.  

The blonde wandered the house as she waited for the younger girls to come back. She explored Fareeha's room. There were the familiar Overwatch posters that silently watched over them. Looking closer, she saw a younger Gabriel Reyes, and found herself blushing at a few of the thoughts she had. 

A man she recognized as Jack Morrison, who she'd seen at the McCree-Reyes house a few times. He spoke to her softly and made sure to help the kids as much as he could. He was a kind man, always holding his head high. She recalled that he was somewhat of a "Fuckin' theater nerd", as Gabriel put it.  

And then there was a face that was familiar, but just so.  Her skin was dark, and she had the same soft eyes as Fareeha. Angela supposed that it was the other way around.  

So, this was the late Ana Amari.  

It was stunning how much Fareeha looked like her mother. They weren't so much carbon copies of each other, but it was amazingly close.  The younger Amari's jaw was not as defined as her mother's, muscles not as toned. Angela soon found herself thinking the same impure thoughts she had about Reyes. 

Something inside of her said that death couldn't confront this woman.  There was another feeling, a kind of buzzing in Angela's chest that said that this woman wasn't _dead._ She couldn't be, if what Fareeha said was true, if she really was one of the best snipers in the world.  

Of course, people lie all the time. 

Angela was rattled from her thoughts by the sound of that damn engine. She swore she would dismantle that thing the first chance she got.  

Then there was a heavy thud against the door, and Fareeha gently chastising someone.  

"I told you to wait, didn't I?"   

The woman sighed. Sounds like another patient would soon be in her care. She would most definitely have to buy another bottle of whiskey.  

A knock summoned Angela to the garage, opening the door to see Fareeha cradeling Sombra in her arms. It wasn't such a strange sight, Sombra liked the attention the older girl gave her. The only odd thing was the faint purple glow emanating from her eyes. That, and the blood. 

"Where _in the hell_ have you two been?" The doctor was suddenly angry, seeing scrapes on Fareeha's knuckles and dirt on her clothes. "What in the absolute **_fuck_** have **you**  been doing, Amari?"  

Fareeha looked uneasy at the use of her name, she knew she was in trouble. The younger felt both of their hearts jump. Still, Fareeha carried her to the bedroom. 

 There's two ways to get out of this. They could both lie, or they could tell the truth. Both of the girls took one look at Angela and realized it might not matter.  

Sombra hadn't seen the younger Amari's bed in quite a while, and she certainly didn't expect to be bleeding out this time around. It was certainly comfortable, but the pain was unbearable. She wasn't screaming yet, which was stellar, in her opinion.  

While she got situated, she could hear the two bickering in the kitchen. Well, she could hear Angela raising her voice, Fareeha spoke very softly. So softly that Sombra could only just hear her.  

"He hurt you, _sweetheart._ " The words dripped like venom, rolling off her tongue with an edge. "He took Jesse's eye." There was a sick pride in her voice. "You should see him now." 

It took no time for Angela to throw something right back. 

"He could have killed you. He could have just as easily had every single person there tear you apart. Then where would that leave me?" Was that hurt in the doctor's voice? Sombra smirked. Seems like this was going to be an inseparable pair. "Where would that leave me? With nothing, again." 

Was she about to cry?  

It broke Fareeha's heart to hear the woman she loved like this. Maybe she would drop the tough act and comfort her. 

"That would leave you with the wonder-dads and their kids. You would still have a family." Fareeha's voice cracked. Sombra could break this up... 

"You're right, I would." A moment of thought passed. "Family wouldn't mean anything if you weren't there with me. And I know this might be a horrible time, liebling, but I think I'm in love with you."  

And then silence. 

That was her que. Sombra cleared her throat loudly. 

"Cassanova, I'm bleeding on your sheets." Her voice was weak and she felt heavy. Panic started to set in. Maybe she waited a little too long to break up the love birds. 

One person entered the room before she blacked out, but she knew that no matter who it was, she was in good hands. Even if Angela did have tears staining her cheeks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put up a new Knockout btw, if that's what you're into these days.


	13. Dad's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. Haven't seen y'all in a while. At least it wasn't a month long wait this time.

The pain kept her unconscious, which Angela was thankful for. She only had a couple injections of morphine left and she could tell Sombra would need them.  

 True to her interruption, she was bleeding on Fareehas sheets. It wasn't a steady flow, rather a few trickles here and there, but still alarming nonetheless. It was shocking to see the metal implants digging into her spine, as Angela had no idea what they were used for.  

Sombra moved in and out of consciousness, waking about 5 minutes after her dose of morphine to throw up. Angela held a glass of water for her to drink from, which she sipped, then the young girl was out cold again.  

Fareeha was nowhere to be seen.  

She did help get Sombra situated, gather some things for the good doctor to use, but now she was just gone. Motorcycle still here. Phone on the table.  

Angela's heart sank. It had to have been what she said. She sighed and admitted her defeat to Jesse. 

_'I really screwed it Jess'._  

- 

Fareeha layed on Jesse's floor, eyes closed, listening to the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. He was humming a song, a tune she soon recognized as _Put Your Lights On_. Gabriel used to play that song for her when she was a child, to have her go to sleep. She wondered if he'd taught Jesse the song, or if the young man had learned it himself.  

They ignored the sound of vibrations from his nightstand. Jesse too involved with his guitar, Fareeha enjoying the comfort that came with the words he was singing. 

" _There's a darkness,_ _livin'_ _deep in my soul._ " The young man's voice echoed through the house, " _I still got a purpose to serve._ " Jesse stopped playing after a few more notes and began to tap his finger on the hollow wood.  

Fareeha didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to lay on the soft carpet of her friends room and get lost in his voice. Reality was a harsh mistress.  

"You gotta tell me why you're here, kid."  

The fighter huffed. She didn't have to tell him anything she didn't want to. He'd find out soon enough, anyways.  

Jesse shook his head and reached over to grab his phone. Five new messages. One from Sombra that was simply a listing for a litter of newborn kittens, the message underneath reading; "Please don't let gabe see this I can't deal with more cat hair."  

He chuckled. Sombra always sent him little things she thought would make him laugh.  

The other four messages were from a very sad Angela. He read over them quickly, then cleared his throat, intending to guilt Fareeha into talking. 

"I really screwed it Jess. I think she really hates me now. She's perfect and strong and sweet and she's all I've ever wanted. What do I do now?"  

She looked almost disgusted with herself, which is exactly what he wanted. He had a very sudden thought that had to happen immediately before they started talking. Fareeha sat up just as Jesse pulled up the voice recorder on his phone. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Jess. Mum said that once I fell in love, I would know it. Do you think that even she knew?" The young girl tucked her knees into her chest, wanting to tell him more, but refusing to open her mouth.  

Jesse turned away from his phone, satisfied to see that the recording was still going.  

"Lemme tell you this, kid. Angie's had it rough. Didn't have anywhere to live till I brought her home." Should he be telling her all this? "Got bullied at school, then had to go to the women's shelter at night. Gabe said 'Jesse, if you don't bring her here, I'll have your ass.'" 

He paused, both waiting for a response and trying to remember the day he brought his best friend home. They both heard the front door unlock, but he continued. 

"Jack was worried that, with Sombra just settling in, there would be too many people. She slept on the couch for a few nights before I offered up my bed."  

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened slowly. Gabriel waved at the two, only a little concerned that Fareeha was here. He told them that Jack was home now and he would be taking a short nap.  

"Gabe," Jesse's voice was soft, almost pleading, "will you tell her what happened with Angie?"  

He shook his head, making his way to the bed and sitting down close to the young man. Gabriel knew what he was going to tell her, and this would be the truth. He couldn't lie to Fareeha. Well, lie about _this._  

"You've never seen someone so excited to share a bed before. After that shelter, she was happy to even just sleep on the couch. She'd help me and the kids cook and clean, she would even have family nights with us."  

He stopped, not knowing that he was being recorded, he added.  

"The Crisis took her family, cielito. She doesn’t have any blood left." He thought for a moment and chuckled. "She would follow Morrison like a puppy. Think he reminded the poor girl of her father."  

Gabriel looked down, perhaps saddened by his own words. He left the room, saying nothing.  

Jesse looked at the young woman, who was starring at the wall in front of her. He stopped the recording and hit stop. He hit a few buttons and hesitated before he hit send.  The file was large, but it still sent. Hopefully it was clear enough for the woman to hear.  

The young man snapped his fingers in front of Fareeha's face a few times, satisfied to hear her ask if he could drive her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My uncle used to call me "mi cielito", I thought it would be fitting for our girl Fareeha.   
> You're great, love ya.


	14. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well howdy. Been a while, ain't it?

It was times like this that Angela was grateful for the cat. Sugar had been walking back and forth from the garage-office to the bedroom, almost if he was checking on Sombra. 

Angela was so incredibly close to being finished with the calculations for her work and she wouldn't stop until she was done. She hoped that Fareeha could start building her staff within the next couple of days. It wouldn't be too dreadfully hard, take a week to build at most. 

There was that sinking feeling again, her chest felt tight. Sugar had been laying with her for a few minutes, purring loudly. She'd grown fond of the cat, glad that he was acting as sort of a nurse for herself and her "patient". 

She scratched the cat behind his ears, smiling when she heard a soft meow. Sugar stretched, jumping off of the couch to check on Sombra. Angela followed suit, but opted to stay in the garage, ready to scream as she put the finishing touches on her calculations.   
She was done. 

After working on this for seven years, she was finally done. She wished someone was here to celebrate with her. Well, someone conscious anyways.   
Angela found herself staring at the whiteboards, waiting to feel the familiar brush of Sugar against her ankle. When the sensation didn't come, she called for him, clicking her tongue. 

After waiting for a couple seconds more, Angela got up to look for the ball of white fuzz. She proceeded to look around, going toward the kitchen, passing by the bedroom to do a quick check up on the sleeping girl, making sure she's still breathing after the outrageous implants she'd gotten within the past 12 hours. 

As she left the room she noticed Sugar wasn't in there with Sombra, so the doctor continued the search for her feline friend. 

Angela then goes into the kitchen, hoping to find her kitten sleeping on the island counter inside what used to be used as a fruit bowl, but is now a comfortable bed for him.   
Instead what she finds is the two idiots, Jesse and Fareeha, with the soft marshmallow. Jesse was holding Sugar close to his chest as he meowed softly, looking Angela in the eyes as soon as she walks into his line of sight. 

McCree was making tiny kissing noises to him as Pharah talked with a semi high-pitched voice, speaking to Sugar as if he were a cute baby, to which he is.   
"Look at this small wittle baby cat! He's a little baby cat so small and fluffy and soft and all white! And his little bitty pink nosey," the Egyptian girl tickled the kitten's belly, causing him to purr even though he's still slightly terrified of the sudden attention. 

With her thumb on her chin and her index finger resting on her bottom lip, in a "thinking" sort of position, Angela watches the two play with the cat as she stood in the kitchen corridor, leaning against the wall. She observed their new behavior they obtained around this strange new creature, being unnoticed. 

Thinking it's just the Jesse, Sugar, and her, Fareeha announces that it's her turn to hold the cat. As she was picking up the medium sized ball of fur, she stops talking like a baby and begins to think aloud in a soft tone just loud enough to hear from across the room. 

"Hey, Sugar? Should I leave? Do you think it's the right time to go before I become too attached to Angela?" She pauses.   
I'm afraid to get too close to her since I've been seriously considering enlisting into the military. What do you think, Sugar?" she asks, looking up at the cowboy sitting on the island counter, swinging his legs like a young child. 

Jesse slowly looks up in concern, with a bit of confusion in his eyes; "What do you mean, Fareeha?" 

She sighs. Fareeha knew she would have to explain herself. She couldn't just leave. 

Or could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I had to get another job. But I did write 2 more Knockouts, if that's what you're into these days.  
> Also, if you comment, you hold a special place in this cold, cold heart.


	15. Dad's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. There's a very important note at the end, if you're interested in reading the new chapters a week early.

Angela takes a moment. It is a selfish, egotistical moment where she thinks of herself.  

And only herself. 

What would be best for her. How she could use Fareeha for all that she's worth before she leaves. How she can better the career that doesn't exist yet by using a relationship that does. 

She leaves the room. 

McCree starts talking to Fareeha, but Angela cannot hear. She checks on Sombra, who is still passed out.  She makes her way back to the garage without being noticed at all. She could pass off that she was sleeping, should they come to find her.  

Of course, you can't act if you're being shouted at from three rooms away.  

"Angela Ziegler, what in  _the hell_  did you do to my sister!"  

Angela was already on her feet at the first sounds of Jesse's voice, being pitched higher by alarm. She heard bumping, shouting.  The good doctor opens the door just in time to see that the cowboy is being picked up by Fareeha, flailing his limbs about in distress.  

 "It's fine, Jess." Her breath is labored, "Angie is helping."  

He shakes his head, mumbling something, still trying to free himself from the young woman's grasp. It was almost comical to her, like watching a rambunctious puppy being wrangled by his owner.  Angela has to stifle her laughter and remember that Jesse was just startled half to death. 

He stumbles out of the young woman's grasp, trying to grab his phone from his pocket. "Gotta tell Gabe. Jack and Gabe."  

Angela perks up upon hearing Jacks name, she comes to the conclusion that he's home. She crosses her fingers, hoping that he would find the bright side to this. He could always turn a situation around, even when it was hard. She sees Jesse's fingers move quickly across the screen, staring at it for a few seconds before getting a response. 

Angela and Fareeha were impressed. It took 30 seconds, at most, for Gabe to text back.  

"They're on their way." He says triumphantly. What victory does he hope to achieve with this? "Now, what happened to my little sister?" 

Angela explains that Sombra was brought in like this, that he should really be asking Fareeha these questions, as she was the one that brought her in. Jesse eyes the girl, mouth twisting into what Angela can only describe as a snarl.  

"She's fine,  _cowboy._ " The good doctor almost amuses herself at the use of the nickname. "I got the bleeding to stop, she didn’t lose much, should be just fine." Angela almost sounds professional. Maybe she could fool Jack and Gabe just as well. 

Jesse waves his hand, dismissing her and anything else she has to say, and takes a seat on the bed. He stares at his sister for a few moments, taking in the sight of the girl. She looked at peace. Well, until she wakes up for just long enough to berate him. 

"Could you be any fucking louder?" Sombra sounds exhausted, and falls back asleep almost immediately.  

The three chuckle at the question. Angela suggests that Jesse got all the dramatics from his father. 

"Which one?" He asks her jokingly. It was a solid question, although only one of his fathers was in a drama program for upwards of four years. 

A firm knock on the door brought them all back to the reality that they were all, most likely, about to get their asses kicked. Jesse looked in the general direction of the door, eyes wide with the realization that this was partly his fault. Shouldn't he have been looking after his little sister a bit more closely? 

Fareeha straightened up and put on the front that her mother had taught her. Stand up straight, shoulders back. Stand tall, smile. Accept the cruelty that fate has wrought upon you.  

She takes a deep breath and steals herself, opening the door briskly. She sees Gabriel looking like death himself, and Jack just behind him, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Hello, Fareeha!" Jack calls from behind his boyfriend, waving a few times. Always trying to keep Gabe in good spirits. 

"Yes, yes, hello." Gabe pushes past her, looking for Sombra. Angela sees the man and waves, gesturing towards the young Amaris' bedroom. She feels her heart sink as Gabriel's face drops.  

"My girl..." She hears him say, "My baby girl, all bloody and broke." Angela never hears him like this. 

She certainly isn't drunk enough for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to be that person, but if you check out my tumblr (metalbendersofficial) and check out the description, there's a neat little link you can click. Love you guys.


	16. Rose-Colored Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour y'all.

No noise emits from Fareehas bedroom.   
   
Jack has the girls preoccupied at the table, telling them about his escapades in Egypt. He loves the attention.    
   
Angela leans on her hand, smiling at the way he gets himself involved with the story, the way he touches two fingers to his temple, lowering his voice to tell them that "Tactical visor is activated".    
   
Fareeha loves his stories. Leaning heavily on the dinner table, mouth agape. She's glad he took drama classes, without them, this would almost be boring. It's a great thing that Jack lives for the dramatics of it all.    
   
They both wonder how Gabriel deals with the theatrics at home, how much it rubs off on Jesse and Sombra.    
He must be exhausted.    
   
Gabe must be run down by all of this.    
Jesse losing an eye, Sombra coming home wrecked.    
At least Jack made it home safe.    
Jack was a constant in Gabriel's life.    
   
When Jacks story is finished, they let the silence hang in the air. The girls want to hear more, but they leave him in peace, deciding not to rile him up too much. Jack needs his time to cool down from his mission, and this whole situation with his kids probably has him just as freaked out as his boyfriend. 

The kitchen is silent for some time, until Jack very casually asks the good doctor what happened to his children. 

Angela is not scared to tell him, recounting in full and gruesome detail how Jesse lost an eye. Jack is unfazed by this, sipping his coffee and occasionally raising his eyebrows. He is not at all thrown by the fact that the young Amari is participating in illegal fights, tipping his cup to her at this small detail. 

The blonde finishes her story, and Jack just nods his head. He rises from his seat to get himself more coffee, and an extra cup for Gabriel. He quietly puts in his cream and sugar, then walks passed the girls to find his boyfriend.

Angela glances at Fareeha, who has her face in her hands, and realizes she may have just gotten the younger woman in a whole lot of trouble. She reaches towards the other woman, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Fareeha takes no notice.

Jack returns after a few minutes, taking his seat once more. He is patient with the young woman when he asks her what happened to Sombra. 

Angela explains her condition the best that she can, telling Jack that she arrived in that condition, and Fareeha can explain the rest, if he would prefer. 

"I would like that very much, yes." His tone is cold, but he still keeps an expression that fools them momentarily, making them believe that he wasn't reaching his breaking point.

His anger always scared Angela. It's cold and isolating, almost as if he's pretending you don't exist, like he's trying sending you into an existential crisis. The exact polar opposite of Gabriel.

Fareeha tells him that Sombra simply called and gave her a location, where she picked the younger woman up, omitting the part where she actually fought the leader of Los Muertos.  

Jack is satisfied with this answer. 

He warns the girls not to talk with Gabriel right now, or even attempt to, as he's on the brink of tears. This has them a bit taken aback, as neither of them had heard of Gabe crying. Just today was the first time they had seen him sad. He was always so upbeat, thanks to Jack. 

Gabe always did make a joke that Jack was his rose-colored boy. Apparently, it wasn't a joke after all. 

The blond man finishes his coffee and excuses himself. Angela can tell that he's dreading entering the makeshift hospital room. She can see him change his demeanor in the doorway. 

His shoulders are farther back, chin higher.

Very gently he opens the door, attempting to make a joke. Angela barely hears him, he says something like "How's Mercutio doing?", but she still chuckles. She takes note of how softly he speaks, and is comforted. 

She would have to go check on Sombra sooner or later, but for now, she is content to sit at the kitchen table and stare into her coffee. Fareeha does the same.

There are so many things that they could talk about, but the silence comforts them. 

This is all they can ask for, this brief silence where there is no looming presence of authority over them. 

Fareeha gets up to pour out her coffee, which she hasn't touched since she received it. Angela wonders if she's more of a tea person. She would learn about these things in time.

All good things come in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. Sorry it's been so long, and that this chapter isn't very long.   
> My house is about 4 feet underwater, be glad this chapter isn't sad or angsty.


	17. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for like 2 months, sue me.

Angela hears the kettle whistle as she takes Sombras' pulse, content that the young woman seems stable.  
Jesse and Gabriel have fallen asleep in the living room, Jack wonders around doing what he pleases.

Fareeha prepares tea, slowly but surely. It's hard, it seems like the hardest thing in the world, at the moment. She doesn't know how to explain to Jack about her fights.  
Maybe she didn't have to.

The young Amari finds the older man in her mother's bedroom, where he sits on the floor, careful to not disturb his surroundings.

He has a photo album next to him, another open in his lap.  
He rolls something small and silver between his fingers.  
The blond man takes notice of her, inviting her to join him.  
Fareeha should feel uncomfortable, being in her mother's room, but she feels strangely at ease. It comforts her to see her mothers bed looking slept in, the way that there still seems to be life in the room.

The young girl sits cross-legged, as close to Jack as she can be without leaning on him. He points out some of his favorite pictures.

One is an almost grainy portrait of the trio. Gabriel looking as handsome as ever, Jack freshly shaven.  
Fareeha stares at her mother.  
She is almost the same age as the two men, but still looks younger, more youthful. She focuses on her tattoo.

Jack takes notice of the tears welling in her eyes, quickly pointing to another photo.

This time, it's a photo of Ana with Gabriel slung over her shoulder, the man looking impatient.

"That was her favorite thing to do." Jack explains, "Sometimes he would just get so angry. I remember we were in a meeting and he jumped across the table, your mom just picked him up and carried him back to his chair. She stood behind him every meeting after that."

They laugh, Fareeha impressed that her mother could lift Gabe with ease. It wasn't surprising, her mother was always in fantastic shape.

Jack keeps telling her about photos, giving her the story behind each. One seemed to be a blurry selfie of Ana, Gabriel, sans shirt, chasing after her.  
Something in the back of he head tells her that she shouldn't be seeing some of these, still, she appreciates that he's spending time with her.

The air is heavy with sadness, both of them staring at the final picture.  
A picture of Ana, Fareeha held in her arms.

Jack has stilled his hand for just a moment, allowing Fareeha to observe what he nervously grasped.

A spent bullet.

Fareeha silently observes the object, wondering just what it was about the thing that made him cling to it for so long. He doesn't look at her, nor she at him.

"Ana, she..." Jack begins, voice wavering as he continued, "she shot me."  
He holds the bullet up to the light, observing it from every angle. "She was watching me from the rooftop. I was outnumbered, Gabriel couldn't get to me."

He's smiling, but Fareeha can hear him sniff softly. She chooses not to point it out.

"It was my mistake. I should have never gone into that building alone. I remember hearing her over the comm. It sounds silly, but she used her mom voice. She told me that it was going to be okay, and to brace for impact."

Fareeha remembers Gabriel telling them something about Jack's fake eye, but she never really thought to ask. She thought it impolite.

"I was so mad at her. I didn't talk to her for weeks. I had to have Gabriel be my messenger." The older man laughs a genuine laugh, "You were just learning to walk, he would walk you from my office to his just to tell me what Ana had said."

Fareeha can't take it anymore, getting up to leave a man with his memories.  
She wants the house to herself again.  
She wants the echoing silence again.

Loneliness was a familiar companion to the young Amari, the hollow feeling in her chest.

Maybe she needed the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL WANNA HEAR A SONG PB WROTE ABOUT LATC? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpn-1JH4psE  
> Btw commenting gets chapter's out faster, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the memo pad on my phone please accept this. Maybe give suggestions...  
> Special thanks to pbreyes on tumblr, who helped me with some of the questions I had.


End file.
